


Good Morning? Yeah, Right.

by Shisai



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, but it might go up for smut, rating is only for Judar's mouth, two dorks sharing a place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisai/pseuds/Shisai
Summary: Hakuryuu, wanting to get out on his own. Judar, left behind by his family. What do they have in common? They're about to be shoved into an apartment together.





	

Annoyed would probably be the best way to describe his emotional state right now...along with utterly furious at his parents for having abandoned him in this country. Yeah, country. Not even city. They just jumped ship. Bright eyes of crimson looked up at the apartment building for the third time, then back down at the papers in his hand before sliding down to the street where the moving van would be bringing his belongings. He was glad he agreed to go on ahead to look at the apartment his mother had picked out without even consulting him. It didn't look like much at all... He would have thought with his family's wealth, he'd be put up somewhere half decent. At this rate, he probably wouldn't be able to fit his bed in there.

A sigh left him and he lowered his arm, the thin gold bangles jingling as he did so, before walking in the building. He would be on floor... 5? Well, he wasn't the one who had to carry all his stuff in. He was already thanking the universe for the elevator that he stepped in, pressing the button to go up to his floor. He didn't bring much with him personally, still in his school uniform, backpack slung over his shoulder. He'd come straight here since the rest of his family had already caught their flight home during the day. Another sigh, this one half-way to a groan as he thought about moving to Italy...and how he wouldn't be participating at all. His father's reasoning came from the fact that there were some of the most prominent universities in the world nearby and with his grades and...resources, he'd probably get in. There was no point in moving after five years of building up his reputation in his school and the country.

Not that anyone had expected him to have such a reputation. Walking in on the first day, he'd been an arrogant kid looking almost wildly exotic with eyes like rubies, pale skin and hair that was just shy of brushing the floor dutifully pulled into a braid that no one had seen him without. Even with the uniform including a tie, he still wore necklaces and bracelets, changing them up almost constantly and the rumour circulating was that he had a tattoo...which he did but they didn't need to know that. It probably started because he was the only boy in school that actually wore makeup...but the purple on his eyelids really did bring out his eyes, according to many people.

Yet within a few weeks, he'd gone from the foreign weird kid to the heartthrob of the school, excelling in almost all of his classes, despite his attitude towards the teachers. Suddenly, everyone wanted to be his friend but they were aware of the bubble he put up between himself and society. Instead, it was the female population who sought after him and he got confessions almost once a week, each girl trying to be that one to break through his 'bad boy' exterior to the gushy centre they were convinced existed.

Judar was certain that if he had a gushy centre, his annoying little brother would never let him hear the end of it.

His musings were broken by the sound of the door opening and he stepped out, going two doors down to where his apartment was. He already knew it was small, just from the small opening from where the door was just ajar. Walking in made it worse and he rolled his eyes, setting his bag down on the floor. "Could this be any fucking smaller?" He voiced aloud, to himself, going to the kitchen counter and flipping through the papers. Yeah...this was the right address...and the right unit. He let out a sigh, once again, already trying to think of a solution...that wouldn't involve his parents. Coming up with nothing, he let his eyes fall closed, resisting the urge to bang his head against the counter. This would be a long year...

It was hard to believe another school year was just around the corner. Two years passed by so quickly for the high schooler that he was almost tempted to believe he wasn't about to head into third year. But school was his life, his main entertainment and company since the beginning of high school Hakuryuu Ren made sure that his face and name would only go recognised in charts of top students in the school. Other than that, the thick-rimmed, slightly unkept boy was a ghost to all genders.

That was, until today, until the door shut and the first words out of his mouth were, "Who are you?" Hakuryuu Ren was the school ghost.

It was unnatural how in such a small apartment space, his voice could echo so steadily through the empty room. Mismatched coloured eyes narrowed as his left foot slid back an inch, a slight illustration of the confusion and nervousness he felt when he looked upon the slightly older teen with ruby red eyes. "A-Are you lost?" Was his next question because from what he understood, apartment 5-28 was his and yet there was a stranger in his kitchen.

Taking this story back by a week, it had come to his knowledge that his parents were planning to move away before December 2nd. Halfway through his third year, a rather impulsive and cruel intent coming from such 'loving' people. As soon as his sister enlighten him on the course of action, Hakuryuu was quickly down the stairs, bursting into the dimly lit living room. "You can't!" Was the first thing he said before his parents understood what he was so upset about. "If you do this, it will ruin my future!" Did they not get how hard he worked at school? How his grades were his trophy for the social sacrificing he had to make? To leave in his third year would mean he'd have to start 'fresh' somewhere else, a new school, a new social latter for his sister to climb, more remarks about the terrible condition half of his face was under.... It just couldn't happen! He refused to let it!

You need to understand something about young Hakuryuu, his history is long and painful, such evidence clear by the colourful burn marks on his skin. Down the left side of his body, the traumatic signs of an accident caused his upbringing in public and private institutions to be... Embarrassing, questionable. Leaving poor Hakuryuu as a social outcast, whether it was because he was gross or scary, whether people pitied him or didn't know how to talk to him. Thus he grew detached from the other students, no longer seeking their company, or expecting to be liked. Since moving to this city, with it's tight knit groups, girls throwing themselves at boys, he gave up and faded into the background. But no one in his family knew, he didn't bother talking about school when he was able to change the topic so easily to marks or what his sister was rumoured to be doing.

His shoulders shook as tears began to fall, Hakuryuu begged his parents to stay and yet... No.... His father was offered a placement at a government building two cities from here and they couldn't pass up the opportunity to gain more income from it. His mother worked as a maid at a hotel across the city, each morning she woke up at 5 am to catch two subways to get to her job only to arrive back at home around 7 at night. Their father was a night security guard who had been laid off since the entire company jumped ship and moved to another country. They needed money, and Hakuryuu understood that. But luckily the smart, independent boy that he was had already come up with a plan. Was it rash? Highly. Would his parents like it? Probably not. But he ended up forcing them to allow him to move out on his own, away from them... Away from distractions. He had a part-time job anyways, and the place that he found online was surprisingly cheap. $400 a month? Had someone died there? It was a single bedroom apartment, not even 500 square feet, more than enough room for him.

However, he never expected to find someone already there when he put his brand new keys in the lock and opened the door.

Cautious, Hakuryuu checked around to make sure no one else was there. Telling by the boys uniform, he went to the same local school as Hakuryuu but... Maybe they were in different years? He would have remembered such an exotic person in one of his classes. "Are you lost?" He said, calmly. "Cause you're not supposed to be here..."

A soft voice alerted him to a stranger's presence and he turned quickly enough for his braid to thump against a cupboard beneath the counter. Eyes darted all over the boy's appearance, lingering on the mismatched eyes and scar that most definitely continued further down. I wonder how much further south, he thought, smirk decorating his features for a moment as he sized him up. But then the words came crashing into his mind and the smirk vanished, replaced by a frown.

"Huh?" He wasn't supposed to be here? Who was this kid to tell him that? "Well, kid, as of yesterday, I live here," he replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out keys to dangle them in front of him. The number '5-28' could be seen on the small tag, catching the light for a moment before Judar tossed them into the air, catching them in his hand again. Wait...maybe this kid already lived in the building and got the number wrong? He was wearing a uniform...

Uncaring of personal space, Judar walked up to him, one eyebrow raised, taking in his appearance once more, along with the apparent height difference of a solid three inches. "Do I know you?" He asked, more to himself than the boy in front of him. He was a bit familiar...mainly his hair which seemed like an odd detail that would stick out in his mind... Unless... "Ah! The library! You're that bookworm who always sits in the corner!" He grinned, pleased with himself at discovering the identity of the boy, even if it wasn't his name. "Well, book worm, you've obviously got the wrong place because I'm the proud owner of this little shit hole."


End file.
